02388
}} is the 2,390th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 14 July, 1998. Plot Part One PC Wood has called round to Pear Tree Cottage to reassure the Marchants that Micky Bell is no threat to them. Kim feels better and agrees to go to the fair with Steve. Paddy shows the vicar round the fair site. Ned and Seth argue about who is going to win the vegetable competition. Alan is not happy to discover that the Woolpack backroom has been turned into a hairdressing salon by the Hutchinson girls. He is taking his anger out on them because the fair looks like being a success and he doesn't approve. Tara is doing her bit for Home Farm publicity. She is wearing an enormous hat and declares the summer fair open. Micky Bell watches Kim and Steve playing with James. Roy tells Kelly that the nightclub promoter is coming to meet him this afternoon. He wants her advice. Jack is manning the coconut shy while Lisa looks after the bouncy castle. Tara has to judge the vegetable competition and asks Biff's advice. He tells her to go for Ned, but before she can declare his tomatoes a winner, Zak crashes into them whilst being chased by Butch. Seth is declared the winner by Betty. Warren Palmer turns up to see Roy. He seems keen on Kelly. Seth makes a speech and accepts his trophy. Ned is angry with Zak for ruining his chance. Micky Bell watches as Kim arrives home with James. He forces his way inside the cottage. Part Two Micky attacks Kim. She defends herself by hitting him over the head with a vase. The police are then called. Kim blames Steve. The wine bar is doing a roaring trade in burgers again. Lyn is fed up because she is not getting to see much of Marlon at the moment. Terry has to chuck some under-age drinkers out of the Woolpack. Roy is nervous before his performance at the Village Hall. Heather and Terry are getting on well. They both agree that they could do with some fun in their life and end up kissing. The disco is going well. Donna is embarrassed by her parents dancing. Paddy tells Roy that he needs to play music for the traditional dance contest. Biff and Kathy enter and Tara sees them together. Alan walks in on Heather and Terry kissing . The club promoter turns up just as Roy has to play the Spice Girls. Kelly goes to talk to him. Zoe and Ashley pick Kathy and Biff as the winners of the dance competition. Tara walks out of the hall and then rings Biff up on his pager. Vic and Viv lead the dancing to Tiger Feet. Tara admits to Biff that she was jealous of him and Kathy. They make up. Warren leaves the disco without seeing Roy perform. Kathy sees Biff and Tara kissing. Eric is serving under-age drinkers. Marlon phones the police. Warren admits that he only came back tonight to see Kelly. They go off together and Roy watches them leave. The police arrive at the wine bar and accuse Eric of serving under-age drinkers. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday